Apocalypse Nigh Series 5: Different
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Time. The Apocalypse isn't what anyone expected and everyone can see that its only the opening act, the demons waiting for something as well. Finally Chloe, Sam and Dean return from the past, and Lois discovers that they're keeping a BIG secret


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to "Time"

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 111: Four Frenzies.

* * *

All around them was madness.

Pure, unadulterated madness.

It was _crazy_.

For the last couple of days it was as if most of the world were taken in by the four frenzies, completely under their control.

Some were under prophetic madness, predicting Satan's rise to rulership of the world and the world's eternal damnation (Lois tended to slap every single one of those whom she came across).

Some were under telestic madness, possessed by the spirits of Dionysus, 'god' of the wilderness. They would congregate in the countryside and partake of drinking and dancing, giving themselves to spontaneous joy.

Some were under poetic madness, which was supposed induced by the muses. Suddenly half of the fricken world thought they were poets, singing to the muses (who _of course_ ended up being demons who enjoyed having humans enthralled and in love with them) and writing _really_ bad poetry and songs and such in their honor.

And then the others, well, they were under erotic madness, believe they were in love with sometimes the most incredible of people---or _things_---consummating these wild passions _all over the place_.

Everywhere _something_ was happening.

And it was keeping every single Hunter out there on their toes.

What Lois couldn't understand, of course, was the nature of these things.

They were almost two years into the Apocalypse, she would have expected something _more_ than the things that'd been happening around them. She'd expected fire and brimstone, something a little more terrifying…a little more _Revelations_.

She'd also expected to see the Big Cahoona as well.

But either Satan was bored with the happenings, or he didn't want to reveal himself to _anyone_ as yet.

And that was scary because that probably meant he was underground (not literally of course) thinking of a super evil plan to unleash on them…and he was having his minions keep every single Hunter on the earth too busy to even have time to try figure out anything by making the whole earth a crazy house.

Or maybe he was just waiting on Chloe to resurface.

Another scary thought.

From what Lois had studied, if an archangel possessed a human not intended for his vessel-ship, then that human would deteriorate rapidly into nothing. And since Satan seemed to have his eye on Chloe, it meant she was his chosen host…and that he was burning through a fuckload of hosts while waiting for her to return.

Lumiel had done the right thing taking Chloe out of this time to hopefully a more tranquil one until he was strong enough to protect her better.

Lois couldn't believe she was thinking that way, but after everything that'd happened she realized that at least for now, the best thing for Chloe was to be the angel's vessel.

Better his than _Satan's_, that was for _sure_.

"Come on, break it up you two!" Lois snapped, pulling an old woman in her seventies off of the seventeen year old boy, both affected by the erotic madness of the frenzies. "That's just _nasty_."

All around them was a madhouse, and not even Bobby firing a couple of rounds into the air had gotten a reaction out of the people affected by the frenzies.

"We should go back to the house," John arrived at Lois' side, pushing through the bodies entwined in each other in passionate embrace. "We're not getting through to anyone."

"This is ridiculous." Lois whispered, looking all around them. "All over the world people are like this, only a few of us unaffected by this. It's---it's so---_argh_!"

Bobby nodded his agreement as he found his way to them. "C'mon, I don't like the idea of Missouri being alone at home."

Ever since things had started going _way_ South, Missouri had gone to stay with them at Bobby's place for safety, and Lois had the feeling there was something going on between her and Bobby. It was kinda cute to see the old man who never took off his trucker's hat stammering around Missouri, _knowing_ she could read his _mind_.

Lois sighed and turned to leave, when she felt something in her gut and turned once more in time for a flash of bright white light to appear before her.

A body jumped out of the light and barreled into Lois, sending her flying to the ground. The brunette gave a little cry and wrestled with the figure, before she was overpowered and pinned to the ground.

And then the light was gone.

And Lois was able to see her attacker.

She froze.

"_Chloe_?"

The blonde was looking down at her in surprise as well before grinning. "Hey Lo."

"CHLOE!" Lois reached up and hugged her cousin to her tightly, crying. "You're here! You're really here! I'm not dreaming! _Right_?"

"Right." Chloe chuckled, hugging her cousin tightly as well, before getting off of her and helping her to her feet.

Lois smiled brightly at her cousin before noticing Bobby and John hugging Sam and Dean, who apparently had come through the light after Chloe had. "Boys!"

They smiled at her.

"Hey Lois." Sam waved.

"You are all alright." Bobby sighed in relief, emotion thick in his eyes. "I'm so _glad_."

"What happened?" John went into military mode immediately. "Where did you three go? What happened? Where's Lumiel?"

Lois wanted to slap him up the back of his head.

"This is disgraceful." Chloe's voice caused them to look at the girl, who was eyeing the mayhem and chaos around her in disgust. "How long has passed on this side since we disappeared?"

"Almost a year." John answered.

Sam and Dean shared a look, going to stand on either side of Chloe, looking at the madness all around them.

"Almost the same amount of time on our end as well." Sam commented. "Is this…the Four Frenzies?"

"Looks like." Dean nodded.

"I asked you boys a _question_." John's voice was gravelly, and his eyes widened in shock when even _Dean_, his most faithful soldier, seemed to ignore him and his commands.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Chloe, resting his arm casually on her shoulder.

"They're two years into an Apocalypse and _this_ is the best they can do?" The blonde surprised everyone but apparently Sam and Dean with that exclamation. "Don't you think it's…I don't know…kinda _weak_?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Sam sighed, running his fingers through his longer locks of silky hair. "This is obviously them just having _fun_."

"I've been wondering that." Lois admitted, hurrying to where they were standing. "It's like they're stalling. Waiting on something else to happen."

"I agree." Chloe nodded. "They were waiting on _me_."

Lois turned to look at her cousin at that remark. "He wants you."

"Doesn't everyone?" Chloe asked with mock flattery before sighing and folding her hands over her chest, looking all around her at the madness in the world. "I imagined fire and brimstone."

Dean and Sam nodded their agreement.

"What about Lumiel?" Bobby asked the question Lois had forgotten in her pleasure to have her cousin back here and in control of her own body. "Is he still alive?"

Chloe turned towards him, smiling, apparently appreciating the question. "Yes, he's in here." She touched her heart. "When he was weak, and _they_ were enclosing to tear him out of me, he sent me back to a time before they were allowed on this plain, and Sam and Dean must have touched me the same time he teleported me, because they were dragged there as well."

Sam shook his head at the memory, smiling slightly.

"Where were you all this time?" Bobby asked, curiously. "We were all worried about you three."

"We were in the days of the knights if you can believe it." Dean snorted. "I mean, I was thrown through a loop. But we pretended to be siblings, lived together inside of the city walls, and I became a Knight while Sam worked with the judges and Chloe with the _soothsayers_ and their _animal guts_."

"Oh hush. I stopped that." Chloe slapped at him. "They were going about it all wrong. They didn't _need_ to sacrifice animals to tell omens and such. They could see it in nature while it was still _alive_."

"It's a good thing that we came back the time we did." Sam announced. "Or Dean would have had to go with King Richard on his Crusade."

"And I wasn't about to leave _these_ two behind alone." Dean agreed.

"And what was _Lumiel_ doing all this time?" Lois wanted to know, curious.

"Merging with me more completely." Chloe responded with a smile. "He realized that he might be yanked out of me otherwise, so with my permission he bonded himself fully with me. I---Dean and Sam agreed---that it was _safer_ for me that way when I returned. So I have his sigil on my skin. _No one_ can ever take him out now. He's a part of me like my flesh and bones."

And Chloe looked so _happy_ saying that.

Sam's hand went to the small of Chloe's back in a protective move, but it also drew Lois' attention there, wondering if that was where the sigil was on her skin.

Lois took in a deep breath and went to Chloe, looking deep in her eyes. "Can he hear me?"

Chloe looked at her curiously before nodding.

"Lumiel." Lois took in another deep breath. "_Thanks_."

Chloe looked surprised before smiling and throwing her arms around her cousin, hugging her tightly. "I missed you Lo."

"I missed you too."

"We should get back to the safety of Bobby's home." John interrupted, not unkindly, actually seeming _hesitant_ to break them up. "There you two can catch up, okay?"

Lois nodded, pulling away from her cousin, all smiles.

They got into John's truck, somehow everyone managed to squeeze in, and went their way to Bobby's home, Missouri hugging the young adults tightly before pausing and looking at Chloe in pensiveness, remarking on the oddness of her aura, noting that it was powerful and unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

Chloe had just sighed in relief, replying that Lumiel had warned that both of their auras or energies would change as they merged into one, as if they became one entity.

Lois couldn't help but wonder why _this_ new entity had Chloe in control.

Why not the archangel?

She wasn't complaining, at _all_, but she was curious.

But the question quickly went away as Lois kicked John out of their room for the night, her and Chloe lying on the bed and giggling way into the night as the blonde told Lois everything about what had happened in medieval England.

Lois didn't know _when_ she'd fallen asleep, but when she woke up she was alone in the bed.

Terror filled her as she realized it was very late and Chloe wasn't anywhere in the bedroom.

Sneaking out of the room, Lois went to the room where John was, but decided to stop by Sam and Dean's instead, since maybe they might know what was going on.

Their room was empty as well.

Her stomach felt queasy as she went to John's---only to stop when she heard voices outside.

Lois went to the window, staring down, noticing Chloe, Sam and Dean walking out into the junkyard, disappearing behind some cars.

Frowning, Lois grabbed her shoes and snuck out of the house, following them, making sure to keep hidden as she finally found them.

What were they doing out here so late at night?

What could they _possibly_ have to say that they didn't want the others to know?

"I feel—_suffocated_—here." Sam sighed, unaware like the others, that Lois was listening into their conversation, watching them from her hiding place. "Dad is---_dad_."

"I hadn't realized how _demanding_ he was." Dean agreed.

Sam snorted.

Chloe looked amused with them as she sat up on the hood of one of the broken down cars. "You're big men, I _think_ you can handle your own father. And anyway, I think he's a dick…but he's with Lois…so that means he can't be half-bad. There's gotta be some redeeming qualities in him _somewhere_ if she's with him."

Lois had to smile slightly at that vote of confidence.

"I don't having to keep pretending." Dean sighed, going towards Chloe and standing between her thighs, hands resting on her hips, voice going deeper, husky. "I don't think I can sleep without you anymore, gorgeous."

Lois' eyes widened in shock.

Dean and Chloe were in a relationship?

"Well, I don't think they're ready for us." Chloe smirked at him. "It's a little _much_ to spring on them at once." She then gave him a playful push away from her before sliding down the hood of the car to her feet, dusting herself off. "So you'll have to get a hold of your hormones."

Sam reached for her and pulled her against _him_, bringing his mouth to the curve of her neck. "What if we _want_ to shock them a little?"

Lois' mouth fell wide open.

_What. The. __**Hell**__?!?_

"You call this a _little_?" Chloe chuckled breathlessly, obviously trying to be strong there.

"A _lot_." Dean amended, pressing up against her from behind, effectively trapping her between them.

"_Guys_…" She whimpered.

"C'mon Chlo." Sam bit down on her neck.

"You're going to leave a mark…" She groaned, arching into him, pressing her ass back into Dean, who hissed in pleasure and began to tease the _other_ side of her neck with his teeth as well.

Mouth completely dry, Lois stumbled away back into the house. Shocked to her core.

Whoa.

Her cousin had gotten _kinky_ in medieval England!

_I obviously need to go there one of these days_!

Still a little in shock, Lois somehow got up the stairs and entered John's room, collapsing on his bed in a daze.

The mattress jolting under him caused John to snap awake, reaching for his gun before stopping when he recognized the one by him. "Lo?" His voice was gruff from sleep.

Very sexy.

"I just found something out." Lois turned towards him. "About Chloe."

He yawned, put away his gun under his pillow and turned to her, looping an arm around her and pulling the younger woman towards him.

"She's sleeping with Dean."

John blinked, the sleep beginning to leave his eyes. "Really? How---the angel or--?"

Lois snorted. "No, from what I can tell, Lumiel is receded inside of her, at least for now. Chloe's been the one in control ever since they disappeared."

"So…she's sleeping with Dean." John snorted in amusement, shaking his head with a grin. "I never thought he'd settle down enough to be with _one_ girl. Says something about your cousin. Must be special. Then again, she _is_ _your_ cousin."

Lois smiled at that, reaching up and pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling back when he would have deepened it. "There's more."

He groaned at having the kiss interrupted…by _conversation_. "How can there be anything else more surprising than that?"

"She's also sleeping with Sam."

John shot up in bed, sitting up. "_What_?!?"

"At the same time." Lois sat up at a more sedate pace. "And I don't mean two timing them, I mean she's sleeping with _both of them_ at the _same time_." Her gaze went out to the window and she blushed. "As is, the three of them are out there in the junkyard right _now_."

John looked at the window in utter, complete _shock_. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph."

"Nope." Lois shook her head. "Sam, Chloe and Dean."

He shot her a glare.

She shrugged mischievously at him.

"You find this hilarious." He complained.

"Now that I'm over the shock? _Hell_ yeah!" Lois agreed, beginning to chuckle as she held her stomach.

"It's _disturbing_." John countered.

"It's _hot_." Lois brought her finger to her mouth in mock contemplation. "Do you think Bobby would be up for---?"

John, realizing she was teasing him, lost the horrified look and pounced on her, causing Lois to squeal with laughter as John pinned her beneath him and started to prove to her _why_ they didn't need to ask Bobby to join them in a ménage a trois.

The prodigals had returned and things were going to be different.

But if the beginning was anything to go by…it was going to be _better._

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
